


works I may never finish

by maxisprettygay



Series: Max's terrible, disgusting writing. [5]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, It's the third one, M/M, NSFW, Please read the notes for warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxisprettygay/pseuds/maxisprettygay
Summary: Just things I've started and may never finish





	1. Idle Town

**Author's Note:**

> I only make Newsies x delanceys for drama ✌

_Prologue: Santa Fe - Jack Kelly_

  
Jack stared at the city below him, barely noticing the cold breeze blowing against his pale arms.

  
He took everything in. The lights, the scenery, the loud noises, the bricks laid out everywhere.

  
He hated it here.

  
He wanted to go somewhere more secluded, silent, peaceful. New York just wasn’t it.

  
He thought back to the place he’s envisioned a million times: Santa Fe.

  
It was how he wanted it; a sky full of stars, secluded, silent, peaceful. It would be perfect. He’d be able to take Crutchie with him and they could live there, the blonde’s leg would finally heal, they could be happy.

  
He knew they would be.

  
_Chapter One: Being Left Out - Albert DaSilva_

  
He couldn’t ever think of a time when he wasn’t left out.

  
When he lived with his dad and two brothers he was left out.

  
When he moved in with his mom he was still left out.

  
When with his aunt and four cousins he was left out.

  
Hell, he was even left out here.

  
No one ever asked him what he wanted to do, or if he wanted to go out, or if he was okay. He just wasn’t included. Sure, Race and he were friends, but Race usually went up to Brooklyn to  
bet at the sheepshead and gamble with the Brooklyn boys.

  
He just wanted to be included. He didn’t care how he just wanted someone to pay attention to  
him.

  
Then Morris came in.

  
Morris was still fairly new, yet he paid attention to Albert, asking him things, talking to him, wanting to actually hang out!

  
It felt so amazing!

 

It felt nice having someone to ask if he was okay on his off days or if he wanted to go to Jacobi’s  
for a sandwich.

  
If he didn’t know better he would have thought he was a figment of his imagination, but as time went on and as he touched the boy and held him, he realized he was real, and that someone actually cared.

  
The more the relationship went on the more the two seemed to be falling for the other, smiling, holding hands, soft gazes, entangled legs, kissing, just being in love.

  
Albert thought he was the luckiest guy alive, having someone to hold and cherish.

  
Then Morris dumped him.

  
Albert was crushed. He felt his bottom lip quiver as he rushed outside, onto one of the fire escape steps, sitting there and breathing in deep to calm himself down. He was okay. He’d  
been through worse. He was okay.

  
He was okay.

  
He was okay...

  
He-

  
“Are you okay?”

  
He opened his eyes, blinking a few times to readjust to the light. He glanced at the other’s face  
to see who it was. Elmer.

  
Albert stayed silent.

  
Elmer frowned, gesturing beside him as if to ask if he could sit. Albert moved over a little for the  
other to join.

  
“I’m sorry. I know what it’s like,” he began. “I dated this one guy for about a year and he and I got pretty close, hugging, holding hands, the same stuff you and Morris did. Well, he broke it off  
with me since his ego was more important than how he felt… God, okay, that doesn’t help you at all… Just, look, I know it sucks, but it’ll get better. You’ll be fine.” His voice was stern yet  
caring, a tone he’d never heard from anyone before.

  
Albert gave a weak smile. Sure, Elmer’s stupid story of the past didn’t make much sense with his current predicament and his little speech wasn’t needed, but he was still happy someone came out to check on him and to stay out there and tell him something about their own experience.

  
He felt sort of included for a moment.

  
_Chapter Two: Not Being Able to Walk - Crutchie Morris_

  
Crutchie didn't have the heart to tell his boyfriend his dream to go to Santa Fe was insane or that his leg getting better was impossible or that he didn't even want to leave New York. It was  
sort of crazy to think of those things.

  
He couldn't see himself standing or running or walking or just doing anything with that bum leg.

  
He couldn't see them living anywhere other than New York, staying in a small apartment together and living their lives in solitude. Being happy and in love.

  
Santa Fe didn't have their friends or what he hoped their life would be. Sure maybe it would have something in the air that could help him walk again, but he still didn't think that compared  
to being where he felt he belonged.

  
_Chapter Three: Scared - Spot Conlon_

  
Spot was scared.

  
He was scared for a lot of reasons.

  
He was scared of how someone from Manhattan made him feel. He was scared that that someone was a boy. He was scared of letting his emotions show. He was scared to let his Newsies down.

  
He was scared to let people know he cared.

  
He was scared.

  
_Chapter Four: Being Known As An Idiot - Elmer Sagloo_

  
The letters cluttered together as he glared at them, trying his best to decipher what was written.

  
He didn’t know how to pronounce it no matter how many times he tried sounding it out. Hell, the lettering wasn’t even making sense.

  
“What’re ya doin’?”

  
Elmer looked up to see Albert giving him a confused look.


	2. Elmer's List of Pros and Cons for Spot Conlon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): mention of physical abuse, violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skip around a l o t and this will show I do

_Pro_

  
Elmer was scared of the dark as a kid.  
He was worried about the closet door hiding monsters behind it and of the creatures that you couldn’t see from underneath your bed and the old creaky attic on his room’s roof.

  
His older brothers and sisters knew of this fear, so they teased him.

  
A lot of people did, except for Sean.  
He’d given him a stuffed hippo he’d hug when he was scared. Elmer asked what he was scared of.

  
“My mom.” Sean said simply.

  
He’d never understood his answer as a child, but the older he got and the longer he knew Sean the more it made sense.

  
*

  
_Pro_

  
“Why don’t you want Elmer calling you Spot?”

  
Elmer looked up, hearing his name.

  
“Cause. Only you guys can call me that.” Spot whispered back to his brother, Jack.

  
“So… we’re special?”

  
“No. He’s allowed to call me by my real name.”

  
“Am I?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Could Racer?”

  
Spot shook his head, “He’s not family.”

“Sarah?”

  
Spot took a moment to think. Elmer knew they were close, so he was curious himself.

  
“No.” Spot finally said.

  
Elmer felt his lips grow into a small smile before turning back towards the TV screen.

  
_Con_

  
The argument started out of nowhere.

One minute they’re smiling next minute they’re about ready to throw punches. If Elmer remembered how it started he didn’t let it on.

  
This wasn’t their first fight, but it was by far their worst.

  
“At least my family loves me!” Elmer hadn’t intended to let the words slip out. He felt his body stiffen as his eyes widened and his hand immediately fly up to his open mouth.

  
Spot’s face hardened. “Yeah, your dad sure proved that, didn’t he?”

  
Elmer wasn’t usually one that started their fistfights, Spot did since he had a much shorter temper but this time Elmer threw the first punch.

  
It wasn’t the words that caught Elmer off guard or the fist fight that endeavored after or the fact that  
Sean’s brother and friends had to pull him away. What caught him off guard was the fact that Sean didn’t say anything afterward. No sly comment, no joke, nothing.

  
There was just a tense silence as Sean left.

*

_Pro_

“Hi, Ms. Sagloo, is Elmer here?” Spot gave a small smile.

“He’s in his room.” She smiled before letting him pass. “Did he apologize?”

  
He stopped and turned back, “I came here to do that.”

She shook her head slightly and sighed. “You’re too good to him, Sean.”  
He bit his top lip before continuing up the stairs before gently knocking on the door on the right.

  
“Elmer?”

  
“Go away.”

  
“Dude, come on. I should be more pissed than you. You started that shit.” Spot grumbled.

  
“Yeah, but you brought up my dad.”

  
“And you brought up my whole family.”

He waited a moment, “Come on. I think if I’m gonna feel like shit I should feel like shit hugging my best friend.”

  
There was a soft snort or scoff. Sean couldn’t tell.

  
“You’re so cheesy.” He heard a soft laugh say after a moment. “Come on, moron.”

  
Spot felt his lips turn upward as he entered the dark room. “Turn some light on, Edgelord.”

  
“You have your own way of being sad and I have mine. If this is your way, better get your ass over  
here and start hugging me.”

  
Spot grinned and walked to the bed, toeing his shoes off before sliding under the covers with Elmer  
and engulfing the taller boy into his arms.

  
“This is like some scene from a cheesy romcom. It’s dark and edgy and the two main characters are  cuddling under a stupid thick blanket.” Spot joked after a few minutes of no words.

  
Elmer grinned.

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
The taller of the two sighed. “It was my fault, dude. Shouldn’t have brought up your family. I know how hard that topic is for you.”

  
Spot got closer to the other, trying to get a little warmer before speaking a joke. “Eh, guess it makes up for all the times I started shit. Yeah?"

  
Elmer let out a chuckle.

  
*

_Pro_

  
Spot toed his shoes off, before joining Elmer in the tub. He managed to wedge himself between the faucet and edge of the tub, the grout rubbing against his shirt slightly.

  
Elmer finally looked up, blinking away the remainder of the tears.

  
“What happened?” The shorter male’s voice was softer than usual, a voice he only reserved for loved ones.

“He hit me.” Elmer sighed, biting his lip gently.

  
Spot nodded, seeming to get a little pissed.

  
“I’ll go there tomorrow to get your stuff if you want me to. Just give me your keys.”

  
Elmer stayed quiet for a moment as if thinking about it.

  
He didn’t want to go back, but he didn’t really know what Spot would do if Oscar was there.


	3. Calling Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mention of bullying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never danced as you can tell also can you tell this was supposed to be Ralbert

The light flickered on and the boy shrugged his coat off, leaving it where it had hit the wooden floor and toeing his old, tattered shoes off. He kicked them to his right and shut the door, letting it shut with a loud thud as he closed his eyes.

 _Why me?_ Was the only thought running through his mind. The soft buzzing of the light possibly the only thing keeping him sane and reminding he was real.

He let out a soft sigh.

Music. He needed music.

He walked over to the speaker above the old piano and hooked up his phone.

His phone percentage was thirty four.

He’d have to leave in an hour at most. He huffed and put a timer on the device.

  
He placed his old ballet shoes on that had been hiding at the bottom of the small gym bag and began doing a few stretches before grabbing his phone and turning on some music.

  
He went to the center of the room, figuring out the beat before shutting his eyes, bruises being forgotten instantly as he let the music take him. Time flew by and before he knew it a loud beep had interrupted the next song.

  
He groaned internally and turned off the annoying sound. Race glanced at the percentage.

  
Twenty four percent. Better than he expected.

  
He packed everything up and locked Medda’s studio back up.

  
He’d have to apologize for taking the key. He knew Medda wouldn’t get mad, but he still felt bad for just taking it.

  
*

  
The red head looked inside a more empty looking room to see a blonde male dancing.

  
Albert stared at him for what felt like forever, his eyes going wide as he watched him dance.

  
The other was upset.


	4. Three Ways to Break a Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: cheating, nsfw, rape(?) Idk it was consensual but then he changed his mind halwlfway through

_Cheating_   
_August 16, 2013, Sunday_   
_8:35 p.m._

  
Finding out your fiance cheated is one thing. Finding him on the bed you share, with another man on his lips, both shirtless and grinding against each other was another thing.

  
“A-... Are you fucking kidding me?!” His voice cracked and wavered as he spoke.

  
The other male stopped grinding and pushed himself away.

  
“Oh, my God…”

  
Spot already knew his fiance told him some stupid sob story.

  
“Spot-”

  
Spot stared at the other man on his bed, both staring at each other wide-eyed and hurt. He clambered out of the bed and pulled on his black shirt. He went out and mumbled a soft sorry before exiting and shutting the door.

  
“Sean, look-” He began talking, giving some bullshit lie. Spot wasn’t listening to it.

  
He blinked back tears and stared at the ring on his left ring finger.

  
He didn’t need it anymore.

  
_Fuck this ring._

He pulled the ring off and watched it hit the floor. “We’re done.”

He went to the closet and grabbed his old army bag and put all the clothes he could fit inside it.

He felt a hand grab his arm and force him to turn before lips were forced onto his. He turned his face and managed to push the other off.

Fuck this house.

  
He grabbed his charger, phone, and his keys as he left the house, calling Jack to come pick him up.

  
_Fuck him._

  
_Fucking and Leaving_   
_July 10, 2014, Sunday_   
_12:03 a.m._

~~~~Race always heard sex was supposed to feel good, but this felt awful.

It hurt. His wrists were beginning to form bruises from where they were restricted and his hips had scratch marks, some bleeding from how deep his lover’s shortened nails had dug into them.

  
His ass stung as the other went back in with more force.

  
Race forced out another moan.

  
He never wanted to do this again.

  
His boyfriend went faster.

  
_Hurry up and cum already!_

  
His boyfriend started going in harder and harder.

  
Race was almost sure that if he went any harder he’d start bleeding.

  
He tried pulling his wrist off from where they were only to feel his boyfriend's hand hold them down, even more, his wrist bending in a way he didn't think possible.

  
“Stop fucking moving.” The other grunted as he continued his horrible pace.

  
He had enough.

  
“Please stop this hurts.” He finally whimpered.

The other barely looked up at him but continued to do what he was currently doing.

  
“I’m not done yet.”

  
“No, stop!”

  
“Not yet. I’m close…"

  
After he spoke he let out a groan and Race knew he had finished.

  
The other pulled out and let go of Race’s wrist letting out a cough as he sat up. Race sat up with  
a wince, "Baby?”

  
The other put on his clothes and glanced over at the male laying on the mattress, expecting him to come back. Instead, he gave him a cruel, tight-lipped smile.

  
“Been a pleasure doin’ business with ya.”

  
With that he left.

  
_Leaving without a Goodbye_   
_June 8, 2018, Friday_   
_4:28 p.m._

  
Spot stared at the male that laid on their bed.


End file.
